The Breaking Point
by icarlyfreak
Summary: Sam causes Freddie's breaking point and it leads them to something they never imagined. Seddie.


**The Breaking Point**

_Everyone has a breaking point... Sam Puckett pushed Freddie Benson too far one day, and he can't help but fight back..._

"Leave me alone, Puckett. I don't feel like arguing." Freddie mumbled as he typed on his laptop. Sam walked around the iCarly studio bored out of her mind.

"I'm bored. I need you to entertain me." She whined. When Freddie glanced over at her curiously, she walked over to him and punched his arm. "Not like that, you idiot."

"Well I'm busy now. Carly will be back soon. While you're waiting, why don't you go raid the fridge?"

"I already did, and it's now empty."

"Then maybe you should eat less."

Sam's eyes slowly widened. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I'm just saying you eat an awful lot. I'm sure it's going to go to your thighs when you get older." Freddie defended himself.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, checking the time. "Man, Carly needs to get back soon. My life is wasting away."

Freddie couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic Sam was being.

"Did you just chuckle?" She sked while putting her phone away.

"Um, kinda. I thought what you said was funny."

"Oh, I thought you were looking in a mirror." She crossed her arms and grinned, obviously egging him on.

Freddie didn't give in and continued editing something for iCarly.

Sam smacked him in the back of his head. "Come on, nub. I'm bored and all you're doing is ignoring me. Don't be so rude."

"You just smacked me in the back of the head and I'm the rude one?" Freddie shouted, exasperated.

Sam gave him an annoyed look and shut his laptop agressively.

"Sam, I was in the middle of typing something." He raised his voice and stared at her with frustration.

"Whoop-dee-doo. Do you want a gold medal or something?"

"Will you ever stop being such a..." He trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. He thought about the consequenses and figured if he kept speaking, he would wake up in a hospital.

Her eyebrows were raised and she seemed very interested. "Will I ever stop being such a what?"

"A bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

Sam became angry and she walked closer to him. "That's what I thought you were gonna say." Before he could reply, she pushed him roughly and he almost fell backwards. He gained his balance and stared at Sam with apparent fear.

She's never been called a bitch before and she couldn't help but be angry and a little hurt. She took her anger out by grabbing Freddie by the collar of his shirt and backing him up into the studio door.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it." He said with a shakey voice.

"You're only saying you're sorry and didn't mean it 'cause you know I'm about to hurt you so badly." She spat out and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I really am- ah!" He cried when Sam slapped him across the face. "Please, Sam..." He whispered right before she slapped him again, but this time she hit him a lot harder. He needed to do something. He felt that he couldn't just stand here and be abused by Sam. He had to defend himself.

So he did.

He gathered all his strength and pushed Sam away from him. Her jaw dropped as she realized he just fought back. She was about to go punch him when he pushed her to the floor.

He held her arms against the floor along with her legs. He was on top of her and staring down at how frightened, shocked, and vulnerable she looked.

"Get off of me." She demanded.

He couldn't think of a proper way to get back at her. He couldn't hit a girl, not that he would want to hit Sam anyway. And so that didn't leave a lot of windows of availabilty.

Before he could stop himself, he did something kind of stupid. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly on hers.

_This is how I'm getting her back, _Freddie tried to convince himself as he deepened the kiss.

Sam was perfectly still. He had caught her off guard and she couldn't fight back- but she could kiss back. She lifted her head slightly off the ground and enhanced their kiss, turning it from a meaningless kiss to one filled with emotion, passion, and feeling. Why they had feelings in the first place had them stumped.

Freddie finally pulled away after a while. He was actually afraid to get off of Sam. She might be really mad, and that could lead to the funeral of Fredward Benson.

The atmosphere was intense around them. Niether Sam nor Freddie spoke for a few moments. He began to slowly lean down again hoping Sam wouldn't mind because, to be honest, he sort of liked it kissing her. Or maybe just kissing in general. Who knows, right?

Their lips were about to connect when Carly walked in the door. She stopped short when she saw Freddie on top of Sam. He rolled off of her and stood up, giving Sam a hand. She ignored it and got up by herself.

"What was just going on here?" Carly asked firmly.

Sam and Freddie exchanged nervous glances.

"Freddie went insane and just pushed me to the floor." Sam said quickly.

"I did not." Freddie yelled.

"He did too. Carly, don't believe him. Then he starting kissing me and stuff. This was all his fault."

Freddie shook his head. "Sam is lying. First off, this isn't all my fault. Second off, I was being interrogated, so I defended myself."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you guys were making out?"

"What? We weren't-"

"Don't lie to me, guys. I'm going to find out the truth."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well," Carly began saying. "I sorta put a tiny video camera in the studio, you know, in case something like this happened and I needed to know which one of my friends ends up lying to me."

"You got what just happened on video?" Freddie tried not to shout, but he couldn't help himself. He and Sam were being filmed while they made out. That was probably supposed to stay a secret, even though it was never discussed.

Carly smiled at her two best friends and silently nodded. Then she walked to the corner of the room and picked up a small camera. She turned to them. "This is the camera that just recorded what you guys did, and by tomorrow, it will be a viral video." She stated, and then ran out of the studio.

Sam and Freddie faced each other. Sam was first to speak. "Great. You just had to kiss me, didn't you? Now it's gonna be all over the internet."

"Sam, I didn't know we were being filmed. I figured if I kissed you, you'd be shocked and then I would have beaten you at the fight 'cause I really didn't want to hurt you."

She let out a soft chuckle. "You? Hurt me? Please."

"It could happen."

Sam stared at Freddie intensely and spoke softly. "The only way you could hurt me is if you break my heart."

"So you're not mad that I kissed you?" Freddie seemed surprised.

"I'm kind of glad that you did. And you better not be mad that I kissed back."

Freddie shook his head. "Not at all." He did his famous smirk and planted his soft lips on Sam's. He could taste the watermelon from her chapstick. He really likes watermelon, but he likes Sam a lot more. He never knew he had these feelings until now.

Sam pulled away and smiled. "That was nice, but I really want to go find Carly and remove that video from her posession before it gets leaked."

"Let's go find her." He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the studio and searched for their friend.

If the video gets out, fine. Who cares? At least people will see how imperfectly perfect they are for each other. And if the video stays secret, then Sam and Freddie can torture the world with the sexual tension they have everytime they're in the same room. But they seem to find that enjoyable sometimes...

They both really find it hard to believe that Freddie's breaking point led them to a relationship and not hatred.

_Sometimes when you reach your breaking point, it's for the better._

* * *

**Pleasant reviews? Anyone? No? Yes? Just review please...**

**I left the ending open so you can image how it all ends and stuff.**


End file.
